The Mortal Girl Sessomoru Fell In Love With
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Well, the title pretty much says it! Sessomoru is stating to feel differently towards Rin. could it be love? Sess/Rin Cute fluffly oneshot! R&R!:


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

**This is a very short fan-fic about Sessomoru and rin that i hope you like. (Inu/kag is still my fav, and i will definitely write more for them!!!:))

* * *

**

17-year-old Rin sat on the ground looking up at the beautiful sky. She sighed contently and ran a hand through her long, soft jet-black hair. She had grown in to a beautiful young woman, with the finest hair, smooth milky skin, and big chocolate yes, that were wide with wonder, surrounded by a frame of dark eyelashes. She was tall and no longer had the body of a child, but a young woman, with curves in just the right places. Her lips were full and red, and the only sound that had escaped from them all night was a sigh of content as she stared at the midnight sky, with silver stars that reminded her of the hair of her beloved lord. Lord Sessomoru.

Her beloved Lord. The man she had found lying injured in the forest long ago. The man who she had began to travel with when she was a mere child. The handsome demon that she had loved like a father, then like a friend, and who she now loved in every way possible. Rin's mind continued to think about Sessomoru, the way he battled, the way he looked after her, saved her, protected her. He seemed at some times, like her cared so much about her, but at others, he seemed completely unaware of her presence. She knew that he did love her, but as a daughter, and she did not think that the love was so strong. She sighed again, but this time, not in content, but in wonder.

"I have heard nothing but the sound of your sighs all night Rin. Is something troubling your mind?" Rin jumped a mile high as she was startled by the soft and melodic voice of her lord.

"Oh! Lord Sessomoru! No, nothing is troubling my mind." She lied quickly. "Did I wake you my lord?" he did not answer, and his expression stayed the same. All he did was gently glide over and take a seat next to the pretty girl. He had protected her ever since she was small. And, though there was no doubt in his mind she was no longer a child, but a beautiful young woman, he still felt a compelling need to protect her. He was positive that he did not feel the same way towards her as he did when she was a child, but he could not name this new feeling that had begun to grow inside of him.

Rin flipped her hair over her shoulder and Lord Sessomoru realized she smelled extremely appealing. He mentally shook his head, but on the outside, still did not move a muscle. "Well, if that's all Rin, then good…" he was interrupted by a pretty voice.

"Do you care for me?' Rin had asked out of nowhere, deciding to speak her mind. Sessomoru was taken aback, and didn't know how to respond. Of course he cared for Rin. "I mean, my lord," she continued hesitantly. "Sometime you show me very clearly you care for my life, but at other times, you no longer even acknowledge my presence. I have been with you ever since I was a small child, and I do care for you, but I… I wish to know if you care for me as well." Lord Sessomoru answered in monotone.

"Yes, Rin, I do care for you. I have been with you since you were a child, and feel a compelling need to protect you." Rin smiled.

"Thank you Lord Sessomoru, I think I will go to…" Rin began to get up, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Rin?" Lord Sessomoru asked quietly. He was showing more emotion than he ever had before. He was unbeatable, and unbreakable, but here he sat, on the grass next to Rin, looking almost… scared.

"Yes Lord Sessomoru?" she asked quietly, sitting back down. He then looked away, and said nothing else. "Lord Sessomoru?" she asked again. He kept his head turned away, but began to speak.

"I… I do not merely value your life. I need your presence Rin. I have grown to care deeply for you, and I just wished for you to know that. You may retire now, if you please." He said quickly and emotionlessly. But hearing that from her lord was still a shock. She didn't move, or speak for a while, and then she slowly moved closer.

"My lord?" she asked again, still not believing it. He turned towards Rin, his face still expressionless as ever, but Rin could almost see in to his mind, and what he was thinking, for just that moment. He slowly moved forward, and Rin stayed perfectly still.

"Rin." He said quietly, before moving in slowly… slowly… slowly, and finally touching his lips lightly to hers. Rin had never thought something like this would actually happen, so she remained still, before finally closing her eyes, and putting her arms around his neck. And Sessomoru sat still, holding Rin in his arms, the mortal girl he fell in love with.

* * *

**Short and sweet! pleae review! I want 2 know if u like it! and more Inu/Kag will be coming soon, and i'll probably do a mir/san 1 too!**

**xoxox**

**KagomeThePriestess97  
**


End file.
